The Second Rule of Dodgeball
by SadPanda13
Summary: After the dodgeball game between the Trouble Tones and New Directions in the episode Mash-Off, Santana Lopez hits Rory in the face on purpose with the ball. Brittany looks rather irritated about the whole thing. This is my take on what happened with Brittana after the episode ended. Spoilers for Mash-Off. Rated M for established D/D relationship. One Shot


_**The Second Rule of Dodgeball**_

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or Santana, Brittany.**_

_**Rated M for language and established D/D relationship with consensual punishment spanking.**_

_**Brittana established relationship ~ takes place during Mash-Off after the dodgeball scene so mild spoilers if you haven't seen it yet but nothing major. Ignore Finn's hallway outing of Santana, it didn't happen in this story's timeline.**_

_**Prompt from NayaFan ~ One shot**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was completely aggravated they had won fair and square and stupid Kurt had to go and ruin everything.

"We're better than this!" Kurt whined.

"OH calm down Grandma!" She spat at him as Sugar sneered at New Directions, "We still won!" She had felt good until she saw the look Brittany gave her. She could tell she was not happy that she had given Rory a bloody nose. Idiots always had to fuck things up for her.

They had walked into the locker room to change and Brittany was still quiet. Santana walked up behind her girl and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder but the blonde had stiffened up.

Santana huffed, "What? All's fair in love and dodgeball B, it's not my fault that Mr. Potato Head McRory doesn't know the rules." She shrugged and went to her locker to get changed.

"Why did you hurt him San?" the tall blonde dancer said sadly.

"Brittany it was an accident all right I was aiming for the Pillsbury dough turd and accidentally hit Rory in the face. I wouldn't hurt the leprechaun on purpose I swear babe!" she lied quickly and easily figuring she would get away with it since it was just a little thing.

The blonde slammed her locker shut so hard, it bounced back open again. She looked at her girlfriend and shook her head in disappointment, "My parents are at my aunt's house with Kristen, they'll be gone until Sunday afternoon. Rory is hanging with Sam all weekend. I don't want to hear one word or text or anything until you are ready to get honest with me. I am so disappointed in you today. I can't believe you just lied to me. You know the rules Santana Maria Lopez about lying and fighting and violence. Do you think I'm stupid or something San, like Artie does? Do you think I don't know that you hurt that boy on purpose? I just want to know why. When you feel like telling me and apologizing then you can come over until then I don't want to see or talk to you."

Santana stood there in her black bra and underwear and her mouth hanging wide open, "What the fuck just happened." She muttered, "Damn it, it was just a little white lie." She paled as she remembered what Brittany promised would happen the next time she lied to her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana spent the better part of two hours pacing the floor and picking up her cell phone and setting it back down again. She kept trying to talk her way out of going to Brittany's but she knew the girl was right, she had lied. The Latina had thrown that ball right at Rory's smarmy face and had done it hard. Sitting down on her bed, she put her head in her hands and picked up the cell phone and sent out a quick text.

_**Can I come over and talk im sorry I lied~ San**_

She waited on pins and needles for a reply and was concentrating so hard on the phone she almost jumped out of her skin when it went off.

_**Doors open im upstairs in my room bring xtra clothes ~ B**_

The Latina knew that she would be on restriction for the weekend at Brittany's house. She hoped her mother didn't suddenly pick tonight to have a problem with her spending the weekend at Britt's house. She went downstairs to get permission and then packed a weekend bag and headed slowly over to Britt's house.

Needing her girlfriend desperately, hating that she was hurt and disappointed, but not very excited about facing the inevitable consequences.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany had been waiting for Santana's text. She wasn't surprised when it came and she wasn't surprised that it took a few hours. The dancer knew her girlfriend better than she knew herself. The blonde knew the amount of internal wrestling it took for the Latina to admit she was wrong and submit to punishment. It was the same every time but she was getting better. At least that is what Brittany thought until the dodgeball game. Brittany had been having fun and she knew the brunette was scary competitive, she couldn't understand her wanting to hurt a sweetie like Rory. He was kind and gentle with everyone. It was like stomping a puppy, a little cute puppy with a brogue. It had taken work and discipline but they had curbed the Latina's tendency towards physical violence even if her mouth was still a problem.

She sighed and sat down to wait for her girlfriend hoping to get to the bottom of everything.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina let herself into the house that had been her second home for as long as she could remember. She walked lightly up the stairs carrying her overnight case after kicking her shoes off by the front door. Coming to Brittany's bedroom door, she knocked softly and waited for permission to enter. Normally she wouldn't but she was in trouble and she knew it, so part of that was to present herself to Brittany a little more humble and a little more accommodating. It was not her nature but she had agreed to this discipline arrangement and had turned over the reins to Brittany. She was fair and loving and all the Latina had ever wanted, She knew this girl and this arrangement made her a better person and she wanted to be that for Brittany Pierce.

Getting permission to enter, she stuck her head in and smiled apologetically to the blonde, "Hi B."

"Hello Santana, I'm really glad you texted and came over." The blonde said stiffly.

Santana cringed at the formality, she hated when her girl was mad at her. She walked in and sat down on the corner of the bed and waited for B to start the conversation. Folding her hands in her lap, she hoped it made her look innocent and compliant because she felt anything but right now.

Brittany had to turn her back for a minute and look for something on her dresser or she was going to smile at her lover's antics and that was not appropriate tonight. Santana needed to be disciplined and Brittany would not mix sex with punishment. If her thoughts keep going to how adorable her girlfriend was she might not be able to control herself.

She steeled her heart and turned and walked over and sat down next to Santana on the bed. She took the tan warm hand in her own pale one and asked gently, "Why did you lie to me Santana?"

"I hurt Rory on purpose and I knew you would be upset with me it was stupid and I didn't think about it honestly, it just kind of popped out." She said sincerely.

"That I believe, but we've talked about this before a few times, this easy habit you have of lying about the little things. You seem to think because it's not important it doesn't count as a lie, but in my eyes and according to our rules they are the same. A lie, any lie is dishonest and wrong. We have enough things against us; do you really want to add the issue of trust as another problem?"

Santana looked up quickly, "No of course not, I would die if you didn't feel like you could trust me, you're my whole world." She said anxiously.

"Why did you hurt Rory on purpose?" The blonde continued.

Santana looked down at the pale cream carpet in shame. She didn't want to admit it and she didn't want to tell Brittany. Looking up she saw only love in the crystal blue eyes, maybe some sadness, but not anger and not judgment. She sighed, "I just get so jealous and so angry at him and Artie and all the guys you were with when the whole time I wanted you and I couldn't have you." Large tears pooled in her dark eyes and she ducked her head to hide her overwhelming emotions.

Britt laughed her sweet gentle laugh, "Then you're going to have to hate most of the football team and one or two of the hockey pucks." Santana flinched like she had been struck, "But baby, look at me, you've always had me. I wanted to be openly with you the whole time. Besides how do you think I feel about Puck,Finn, Sam and all the other guys? It doesn't matter now, I never cared about any of them but you." She finished lovingly, "So please stop killing all my ex-lovers or ex-wannabe lovers. Rory was never anything more than a friend, I swear."

"I'm sorry Brittany."

"Well, it's Rory you need to apologize to on Monday, is that clear Santana? In public, in front of New Directions."

"But Britt…." She started to complain.

"No buts Santana Maria Lopez. I'm very serious about this apology." She stood up and towered over the Latina, "What did I say would happen the next time you hurt someone in anger?"

She closed her eyes, god she hated this part more than anything, almost more than the actual punishment, "You said I would be spanked with the hairbrush." Her voice was so soft that Brittany had to strain to hear it.

"That's right and what about lying to me?" Brittany said solemnly.

The dark girl looked up quickly and started to negotiate, "Please Britt, I totally get the whole white lie is still a lie concept now and I'll never do it again so we don't have to….."

"Santana!" Brittany said sharply, "What was the punishment for lying?"

"Please?" She tried one more time. Looking at Britt she saw it was a lost cause, she was not going to bend on this, "You said you would wash my mouth out with soap if I lied to you again."

"Why do you think I'm being so strict with this Santana?" Brittany asked really wanting to know what her girlfriend thought.

"Because lying erodes the trust in our relationship and if we don't have trust we don't have anything." She was sorry for everything and felt awful.

"That's it exactly, it's very serious and you don't seem to get that when it happens. Your mind goes right to it's stupid, it's not a big lie, it's not serious. I want you to remember and think about it before you lie to anyone not just me. Does that make sense?"

"I know, I'm sorry I lied, it was completely the wrong thing to do."

"So, you agree with the punishment?" Brittany asked Santana instead of forcing her.

"I do, I was wrong and deserve to be punished, I don't like it and totally don't want to do it, but I deserve it."

"Good girl, I love you San so much, let's get this over with." She reached down and took her girlfriends hand and gently led her to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She reached into the cupboard and opened a fresh bar of soap and ran it under the water until it lathered up. Santana stood watching the process with complete dread. She had only experienced this one other time and it was enough to last a lifetime. If only she would learn to think before speaking.

"Ok San, you know how it works, you keep it on your tongue and between your teeth for 5 minutes and then you get to rinse and spit once. Are we clear on this?"

The Latina grimaced and said softly, "Yes ma'am."

"Alright then, open up please." The blonde demanded. The Latina wanted to but she just couldn't force herself to do it. "Santana please don't make this any harder than it already is." She said sternly.

The brunette grimaced and opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Brittany slid the soap almost all the way into her mouth and pushed gently on her chin to shut her mouth. She looked at her watch and sat down on the closed toilet lid.

Santana nearly gagged, it was absolutely revolting. She kept her eyes closed tying not to throw up, it was so awful. Making up her mind right there, she was never lying again to anyone about anything. Mercifully her time was up and Brittany ran cold water and filled a cup about 1/2 of the way full.

The blonde grabbed the soap and pulled it out of her mouth and handed her the glass, one mouthful to rinse and spit, one time only. She grabbed a hand towel out of the cupboard and handed that to the Latina as well.

Santana was nearly crying from the disgusting soap taste in her mouth and one rinse was no way going to get rid of it. She grabbed the hand towel and tried to wipe her tongue on it, knowing it wasn't allowed but desperate.

Brittany snatched the towel away and turned the girl by her arm and delivered 3 firm hard swats on the back of her thighs lecturing her as she spanked. Santana tried to squirm away but space was limited in the small bathroom. All in all, the sting to the back of her legs was worth getting rid of some of that awful soap taste.

The tall blonde took her by the arm and led her out of the bathroom, stopping to grab the big flat backed wood hairbrush out of the drawer. Santana cringed, she hated that nasty hairbrush, it left such an awful sting and it hurt for the whole next day as well.

Brittany grabbed the desk chair and pulled it into the middle of the room and asked Santana in a serious business like tone, "Why are you being punished tonight Santana?"

"First I hurt Rory in the dodgeball game on purpose and then I tried to cover it up by lying to you." She said sadly and deeply sorry.

"And what are the consequences of that behavior?" Brittany urged her to continue.

"You already know the consequences; you just made me tell you not more than ten minutes ago, I don't understand why I have to say it all over again." She knew it was not in her best interest to piss Brittany off right now but she hated this stupid part of the whole punishment, it was humiliating.

"For someone about go over my knee and get their very naughty bare bottom spanked you are not very smart young lady! And they call me stupid." She was shaking her head in wonder at the petulant girl in front of her who no longer looked or acted like she was seventeen years old.

The words threatening the spanking went straight to her stomach and a bubble of anxiety rose up and made it difficult to breathe, "For lying I got my mouth washed out with soap. For hurting Rory on purpose, out of anger, I get spanked with the hairbrush." She finally got the words out.

"Thank you Santana, I know how hard this is for you but it's not easy for me either. Can we finish this please?" The blonde dancer said sadly.

The brunette nodded her head yes, "Please talk off your shorts and leave on your underwear and I'll need you to bend over my lap please." She gently gestured and silently took the girl's arm and helped guide her over.

Santana squirmed into place for a minute as Brittany adjusted her and placed her free arm around her waist, she took a minute to rub the girl's backside softly to calm her down a little, "Relax, it will be over soon." As soon as the blonde saw her relax, she began the warm up. She started a steady stream of hand spanks alternating all over the girl's ass cheeks. The blonde covered every inch of her backside and even the tender area where her thigh met the bottom of her ass. The Latina felt the stinging spanks but didn't move and was able to stay quiet. It was just a slight sting and a little warmth. After a few minutes, she felt the blonde reach up and tug down her panties until they were resting at the back of her knees. Santana felt exposed and vulnerable and it was never a comfortable feeling for her. She closed her eyes and said to herself softly, "It's only Brittany, just Brittany and it's ok. I can trust Brittany."

Just like that she had an epiphany, her eyes shot open as the blonde started to hand spank her on her bare tan bottom, "She knew deep down that she could trust Brittany. Her girlfriend was her rock and her touchstone. Her lying had deprived Brittany of that same surety. Even as she believed the lies to be stupid and pointless each lie she told crumbled that wall of trust brick by brick. She had never understood before but now she did and it was hurting her heart worse than the blonde's iron hand was hurting her ass.

The blonde was lighting a red hot fire and she couldn't believe it was hurting so bad already. Santana was starting to cry. It was only her hand. She didn't even want to feel that awful brush. Brittany stopped and rubbed her backside for a minute, "You're doing very well and it's almost over. I'm very proud of you Santana." She reached down and grabbed the hairbrush off of the floor as Santana stared at the carpet so close to her face. She felt Brittany lift her right leg to put her backside in perfect position as she wrapped her arm tighter around her waist. The tall blonde looped her impossibly long legs over the Latina's to prevent the kicking and squirming that the hairbrush always brought.

Santana just waited until the first awful strike of wood on her bare flesh and heard the strike before it registered any pain. A white hot flash of pain erupted and she whimpered in pain. Before she even had a chance the blonde was administering a serious spanking as she lectured. The brunette was crying immediately and squirmed, trying to crawl off Brittany's lap but the girl was stronger than she looked. The Latina was crying and apologizing and swearing never to do it again.

Just when she was sure she couldn't stand it anymore, the blonde was finished and Santana came undone over her lap. She just hung there crying and spent as the blonde helped her up and led her to the corner, "I'm sorry babe but you still have a half hour of corner time. The Latina wanted to rub so bad but she was not allowed. She was dancing in place; desperate to put out the fire that Brittany and the hairbrush had ignited.

"Santana you still have 25 minutes and you need to stand still, you know the rules of corner time." She watched as the Latina did her best to stand still and couldn't fault her for her effort.

When the 30 minutes were up, Brittany went over and gathered the brunette in her arms and held her tightly, "What are you going to do differently next time Santana?"

"I'm going to think before I speak and remember any lie is a big lie. I'm also going to talk about being jealous instead of acting on it." She sniffed back the tears threatening to fall again.

"Oh Santana I love you so much." Leading her over to the bed, she helped her gently lie on her stomach and then crawled up next to her comforting her and rubbing her back and assuring her of her love. She stayed there holding her girlfriend until Santana fell asleep.

_**-0-0-0- 0-0-0**_

On Monday, Santana reluctantly made her way to the choir room where New Directions was practicing. She waited until Mr. Shue acknowledged her presence and she gave a heartfelt and sincere apology that left everyone with their mouths hanging wide open except for Quinn who smirked at her best friend knowingly.

Rory grinned at her and graciously accepted her apology, "I'm learning quite a bit about your fair country. I learned that American girls are dangerous but very exciting and beautiful and I learned the first rule of dodgeball is don't die!"

She smiled back at him and turned to go to Trouble Tones practice, on her way out the door she muttered to herself, "The second rule of dodgeball is don't piss off Brittany Pierce!" she thought ruefully as the tight Cheerios spanks rubbed painfully on her already very sore bottom.

_**THE END... if you like please review...**_


End file.
